roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs and Glitches
[Refer to this: '''https://trello.com/b/E6D6Yd6m for a more up-to-date version]''' This page contains all currently known Bugs in the game so you can avoid losing your highly valuable items. Old | Pre-Ocean Update: To the side are two updated videos detailing the bugs that existed before, some still apply and some do not. Currently the glitches listed in them are all the ones worth mentioning, please update this information if you found anymore from the past. Was originally trying to keep this section for historical purposes but instead I decided to change it to if the bug is current or not. Apologies if this caused/s any confusion. Bug Report 1: For those that do not have the bandwidth or patience to watch the video. * Any Plant had a chance to spawn out in the middle of the Ocean. (Fixed) * Plants can spawn in the Mountains rendering them untouchable. (Fixed) * Animals can spawn out in the Ocean. (Fixed) * Mass Lag due to collisions. (Fixed unless abused) * Sitting in the Sailboat can be difficult at times. (Fixed) * Equipping/Unequipping any Tool while sitting on a Boat causes it to reverse instantly, this can Beach the Boat. (Fixed) * Chopping Trees from the Leaves. (Fixed) * Placing Blueprints on Dropped Items. (Fixed) * Placing Blueprints on Plant's Animals to create unanchored buildings. (Fixed) * Steel Chest placed on a Boat and used will cause the Boat to flip 45 Degrees to the Left. (Fixed) * Storage not being able to be used on Boats, only 4 items may safely be placed in Barrels to Anchor them to the boat, anymore than 4 will decrease the chance of it anchoring. (Fixed) * Plants placed on a Farm plot become unanchored once the plot is removed. (Fixed)) Bug Report 2: A update or two after the first, * Instead of reversing the direction of the boat after sitting on it and equipping/unequipping a tool, it now flips it upside down and back again, this can cause the player to go through the bottom layer of the map. (Fixed) * Players on a Boat that have not been seated will not anchor to the boat and crash into the walls of it, stopping the boat instantly slowing the sail completely. (Fixed) * Boat's set alight may be put out by flipping the boat. (Fixed) * One of the Islands was designed incorrectly leaving the Grass lifted up among other building errors, this also included the ocean floor not being put in next to one of the big Island's, any boat docked over it that a player wishes to board has a very high chance of losing everything due to falling through. (Fixed. Old Map Only.) * Tree will spawn at the last stage just before Fruit instead of as Saplings. (Not fixed) * If you sit on the very corner of a Raft below the water and jump while un-sitting you occasionally will fly super high into the air and land on top of Mountains without need of ladders. (Fixed. Old Map Only) * Ladders can be very difficult to climb on top of. (Fixed) * Items, especially Gems will "Flow" towards one corner of a Storage basin, it is unknown if it did so on the ground, boats or on any other surface but the Collision Calculations can cause extreme lag thus ending any Mass Economy. (Fixed) * Sitting on animals makes them Rideable, they can then be used to climb any Wall, making "Lips" over the edges necessary. (Not Fixed) * Players can sit on other Player's Armour, causing them to become Immobile. (Not Fixed.) * Boats can glitch through the bottom of the map using the Tool glitch causing all players below to perish and lose their items. (Fixed) * Steel Chest placed on a Boat and used will cause the Boat to flip 45 Degrees to the Left. (Fixed) Current | Post-Ocean Update Here are the current known bugs that exist Post-Flat Ocean update. * Boats do not have a Speed limit due to the new Water physics, although the new water is far less intense on resources and makes Cargo Ships more of a Reality, a glitch allows them to pick up speed and in a cartoonish style bump into islands while zipping laps around the map in under a minute. (Fixed) * Not sure if this is intended or not but Cannon's do NOT destroy anything and require a Direct Hit on a player to kill them instantly, Steel or no Steel. This makes it really difficult to put any use to the Two Steel per Shot cost as there isn't even Splash damage. (Not Fixed if unintended) * Polar Bears among other animals still spawn in the Ocean sadly, they appear to "Migrate" from distant islands to particular Points for unknown reasons. (Fixed) * There is a "Invisible Roof" which may have been caused during map construction that prevents players from reaching the top of certain mountains after vast amounts of Wood has been spent on Ladders. (Fixed) * Doors on the Wooden Tower sometimes break and refuse to be clicked leaving it wide open to invaders. (Fixed) * Despite saying that the Quiver Saving was fixed, some report that it still has not been, this is unimportant at time of writing due to Saving been removed entirely. (Not Fixed) * Tree's spawn at the last stage of growth before the Fruit although it is more uncommon when a Server first starts. (Not fixed) * Players can sit on other Player's Armour, causing them to become Immobile. (Not fixed) * Plants placed on a Farm plot become unanchored once the plot is removed. (Fixed) * If a building is placed on a Animal, easiest to reproduce this is the Cow and a Building is put on the one below, then the one on the cow is removed the building above will become unanchored. (Not Fixed) * Sitting on animals makes them Rideable, they can then be used to climb any Wall, making "Lips" over the edges necessary. (Not Fixed) * Tutorial Island does not spawn Hemp occasionally and becomes filled with Potatoes, even after all potatoes are removed Hemp does not respawn. Probably caused by the Hemp spawning on the Mainland and not being harvested. (Not Fixed) * Blueprints can be walked on and used to get over Walls/Defenses. (Not Fixed) * Animal turn rate is abnormally slow. (Not Fixed) * Fire does not burn Tree's. (Not Fixed) * Random players are able to open the doors to players Buildings. Possibly due to the fact that the Game occasionally doesn't recognize a player has left a Tribe. (Not Reproducible) * Offline players in Tribe cannot be kicked out, on rejoining they need to be kicked and re-invited for it to work. (Not Fixed) * If a player sits on a Wheat Bundle they are able to place a Blueprint of their choice onto themselves allowing mobile bases attached to the player. (Not Fixed) Admin Pain's: This section is specific to the technical issues that only Expedition Staff have to deal with. * Command Bar is very slow with current Admin Script. (Not Fixed) * Unable to secretly open up Command Bar with current Admin Script (Not Fixed) * Unable to Teleport to players while flying. (Not Fixed) * Only able to Insert models from Wheatlies Inventory, not everything from the game is there. (Not Fixed) * Expedition Staff in Group have no powers in the Group, erefore unable to delete useless posts or add purchasable clothing etc. (Not Fixed) * Btools are unable to be used due to Gear being removed. (Not Fixed) * Speed command is not functional. (Not Fixed) * Can't change Hunger/Thirst, this is incredibly annoying when trying to spectate potential offenders while invisible or while adding things to the Wiki, typing long commands, dealing with Players etc. (Not Fixed) * Invisible command does not hide Tribe Name. (Not Fixed) * Changing name while invisible causes Head to be visible. (Not Fixed) * Equipping a Tool while invisible causes it to be visible, this along with the above and visible Armor can be considered a good thing but can also scare the population. (Not Fixed) Game Breaking: Game Breaking Glitches such as any Duplication bugs and/or Exploits are not to be Posted here, Message Wheatlies directly or send Game Admin EB8699 a message and he can confirm it and pass it along. This is to prevent mass players ruining the game by exploiting such glitches. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Candidates for deletion